


My Pregnancy and Alex and Corey

by mympregbelly



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Alex - Freeform, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blood, Corey - Freeform, Cravings, F/M, Friendship, Magical Pregnancy, Male Pregnancy, Male-Female Friendship, Massive Pregnancy, Mpreg, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Pizza, Pregnancy Kink, Self-Insert, Soda, Unplanned Pregnancy, animal masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mympregbelly/pseuds/mympregbelly
Summary: A simple story able Alex and Corey taking care of me during my pregnancy
Relationships: Alex/Original Male Character(s), Corey/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	My Pregnancy and Alex and Corey

**Author's Note:**

> A simple idea I wanted to try.

If there was one thing I never thought would happen to me, it’s that I would somehow become heavily pregnant with triplets while hanging out with two girls that I happened to meet one night and became fast friends with. Perhaps what was even more surprising was how quickly those two girls accepted my unplanned pregnancy despite the fact that I was a male, taking it upon themselves to look after me and help me with whatever I needed. Before I knew it, my belly was absolutely massive from the pregnancy as I would spend my days hanging out with the girls who would feed me lots of pizza while rubbing my belly, clearly enjoying the fact that they had a pregnant friend to look after.

The girl with blonde hair was named Alex while the girl with black hair was named Corey. Alex was always the one going out to get pizza, always making sure to get more than enough to keep the three of us fed for the whole day before doing it again the next day. I wasn’t sure why, but the pizza was good enough that I didn’t mind eating it everyday almost nonstop, figuring it must’ve been due to cravings or the pizza simply being really good. Regardless, I usually found myself eating entire pizzas on my own while Alex and Corey were content to eat just what they needed, clearly wanting me to eat more to feed the babies in my belly. Combine that with a constant supply of Dr. Pepper and I’m pretty much all set on food.

It was a simple lifestyle, but I was fully enjoying it as we sat around, ate pizza, talked about random stuff, watched whatever was on TV and so on. Corey practically had her hands glued to my belly all the time while cuddling up to me, always exposing it if it was covered cause she wanted to feel it directly. I had a feeling that she in particular had a pregnancy fetish but she was pretty tame about it as she was content with rubbing my belly or resting her head against it at times. Giving its size, we would sometimes use it as a scoreboard just for fun whenever we were playing games like poker or something else.

The only thing that really troubled me was that fact that they’re times when I would notice them disappear for a while before returning to the hangout, wearing animal masks and looking like they’re caught up in a fight as they would often have blood on their clothes, though they’re never hurt. It was usually on these trips that they would come back with quite a bit of money that they clearly got from somewhere. I wasn’t sure what kind of ‘job’ they’re doing but the fact that they’re not talking about it openly made it pretty clear that it likely wasn’t something legal. 

I never chose to bring it up though, usually just asking if they’re okay and leaving it at that once we went back to hanging out like we usually do. Regardless of whatever it was they did, they’re still clearly nice to me and were my friends who took care of me, making sure we had enough money to support my pregnancy and the babies whenever they’re born. I was just content with getting to spend my days with them while always believing they would return safely whenever they headed out.


End file.
